


办公室监控录像

by DawnShadow27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: Bottom!Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Top!Superbi Squalo, Top!Yamamoto Takeshi, 剑帝夹心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnShadow27/pseuds/DawnShadow27
Summary: 山本武和斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗完成任务以后回到彭格列城堡找纲吉汇报任务，却没想到在办公室里发生了一场小小的意外。CP:S+10→270←800





	办公室监控录像

**Author's Note:**

> 这是ALL27的八月文画换粮活动的作品

计算机/本地磁盘C/彭格列城堡监控/首领办公室→20XX年X月X日监控录像

“这次是山本武和斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗啊……真是少见。”  
  
是否进行加密：是/否  
是  
请输入加密密码：  
****************  
加密完成  
  
移动至本地磁盘D/特殊录像/雨/首领办公室  
  
  
纲吉刚刚用长途电话和远在法国的库洛姆对接完雾部的工作，等他挂掉发烫的手机后已经把下午茶的时间错过去了，本想任性地稍微休息一下，却不想事与愿违，他听到了从门外传来的脚步声。  
  
斯库瓦罗抢先一步打开门，用他的招牌大嗓门跟纲吉打了声招呼：“Vio——小鬼！我们完成任务回来了！”  
  
山本武在他身后冲着纲吉挥手示意，“纲，我们提前回来了哦。”  
  
  
纲吉笑得比窗外的夕阳还要温暖，棕色的发丝在光线的渲染下几乎要变成金色。  
  
“欢迎回来，阿武，斯库瓦罗也是，辛苦你了。你们的任务似乎完成得很棒啊。”  
  
这次的任务还是挺有难度的，毕竟不难也没必要让彭格列的两大剑帝同时出手。这次任务算起来也持续了差不多一个月的时间，虽然纲吉对他们很有信心，但是偶尔在歇息的间隙也会带上几分习惯性的担忧。两人提前完成任务回来终于让他悬在半空中不上不下的心落回原位。  
  
任务完成后自然是向上级也就是作为首领的纲吉汇报情况了。  
  
他示意两个人坐到办公桌前面，斯库瓦罗迈着大步坐到纲吉办公桌面前的椅子上，山本武冲纲吉笑了笑，从旁边的休息区扯过一张椅子也坐了下来。也不知道是有意还是无意地挤了一下斯库瓦罗，惹得这位瓦利亚作战部队的队长甩着头发不耐地往旁边挪了挪，他可不想和另外一个家伙粘得那么近。  
  
纲吉双手交叠，身体前倾，嗅觉上没有闻到血腥味或者药味，证明两个人都没有受伤，这让他的笑容更灿烂了些。  
  
“这次任务处理的结果如何，有碰上什么问题吗？”

他熟练地等着面前的两个人拿出纸质的任务报告，打算看一下总体情况再考虑后续的处理。等了十几秒，却只看到山本武和斯库瓦罗面面相觑却毫无动作只是互相使眼色的场景。  
  
山本武：“OoO……”  
斯库瓦罗：“=皿=……”  
纲吉：“^v^？”  
  
这两个人……该不会是什么都没准备吧？纲吉脸上的笑容僵了一下。他看了一眼使眼色到额头都快起青筋的斯库瓦罗，又看了一眼似乎有些茫然的山本，决定还是先问问自己的雨守。  
  
“阿武？任务报告呢？”  
  
山本笑哈哈的挠了挠后脑勺，一副搞不清状况的天然呆样子：“这个东西不是斯库瓦罗准备的吗？”  
  
下一秒，突然响起的大嗓门几乎要让纲吉失聪那么几秒。斯库瓦罗的嗓门真的是自带扩音喇叭的神奇存在啊，他勉强挂着微笑在心里吐槽着。  
  
“Vio——你这是什么混账话！难道不是你这个做雨守的写报告吗？”  
  
“毕竟在任务上出力比较多的是你呢，我以为你会准备好呢。哈哈哈，看来我们的默契好像不是很足呢。”  
  
“那是你的BOSS！任务报告当然由你写啊！这又不是瓦利亚暗杀部队的单独任务！别找理由偷懒啊混账——”  
  
“嘛嘛，反正也不是什么重要的事啦，别那么激动斯库瓦罗，你都要把纲吓到了。”  
  
不，我没吓到。纲吉的笑容被这持续性的鲨鱼嗓彻底震碎，他在心里反驳着：我只是被你们的理直气壮地偷懒给惊到了。他无奈地放下揉耳朵的手，靠在椅背上没了正经样。“好了，安静。”  
  
山本武笑容收敛了几分，转而扭过头仔细观察纲吉，发现他似乎有些疲惫，便没有继续和斯库瓦罗纠缠任务报告到底是谁的责任，但是也没有乖乖听话闭嘴。  
  
他带着少许担忧问道：“纲，不舒服吗？你先休息一下吧，我和斯库瓦罗先去把任务报告整理好再来找你怎么样？”  
  
纲吉摆了摆手示意不用，他懒洋洋地单手托腮撑着脑袋，“只是刚刚才和库洛姆交接完法国那边的任务所以有点累而已。”也就是在山本和斯库瓦罗他们这种有特殊关系的人面前他才没什么礼仪包袱，虽然不至于露出久违的废柴样，但是看上去可是放松了不少。  
  
  
比起斯库瓦罗，山本武要更了解雾部这段时间在法国的大动作，那是连六道骸都忙到分身乏术只能让库洛姆代为报告任务情况的任务，比他和斯库瓦罗要面对的麻烦得多了。  
  
“累了就乖乖去休息，任务报告之后再说。”见到纲吉这副模样，连斯库瓦罗都忍不住放低了声音，虽然在其他人听起来还是很大声就是了。  
  
“不用啦，稍微放松一下就好了。”纲吉嘟囔了几句含糊不清的吐槽，半眯着眼睛看了看他们俩，突然露出一个恶作剧般的微笑，说：“对了，既然你们没有准备纸质版的任务报告的话，那就直接口述吧。说得好有奖励，说得差有惩罚，怎么样？”  
  
斯库瓦罗听后爽快地点头，而山本武虽然知道事情肯定不会那么简单，但是纵容纲吉对他来说再熟练不过。想到这里，他便率先口述任务完成的情况。纲吉一边点着头“嗯嗯哦哦”地听着他的报告，一边用目光一寸一寸地扫视他的身体。  
  
和一向衣着干净整洁到连褶皱都没有的狱寺不一样，山本哪怕穿上西装都能带着几分潇洒不羁的韵味，原因大概是那不好好扣完的扣子，还有略微松散的领带。  
  
纲吉突然开口打断了他的思路：“阿武，你面对着我站起来吧。”  
  
山本眨了眨眼，顺从地站起身，嘴里还再三保证自己的身体健康。  
  
“纲，我这次真的没有带伤来找你汇报。”这是个大实话，但是作为一个有前科在身的人，也要看纲吉信不信才行。  
  
“你继续说，我听着。”纲吉笑眯眯地，既不反驳也没应下他的话，只是让他接着报告。  
  
山本无奈：“我和斯库瓦罗分了两路，他作为意大利小型黑手党家族的代表和美国那边的黑手党家族首领洽谈合作，我作为一个想要加入黑手党的新人从下层突破……纲？”山本武本来好好的说着话，纲吉却伸出手在“骚扰”他，如果只是隔着西装摸索胸膛还能说是检查山本是不是真的受伤了，但是那只手却不止是这样。它一路滑下到腰腹，甚至在下体处揉了几下，这就让山本武受不了了，只好有些尴尬地唤着对方的名字。  
  
“说得很好啊，继续。”纲吉一秒拨开了山本的皮带，将手伸进去抚弄他沉睡的阴茎。山本武倒吸一口凉气，反射性地看了一眼斯库瓦罗，他正撇脸盯着办公桌上的雕花默不作声。  
  
“纲……”山本武有些自不在，不是说在办公室有这种行为让他不自在，而是这次有另一个说熟悉也熟悉，说不熟是也不熟的人在旁边。他能接受和狱寺一起，也能接受和Reborn一起，如果是了平也无所谓，哪怕是云雀或者骸，虽然没有一起过但是如果真的发生了其实也没问题，因为他们彼此之间对纲吉都有心照不宣的默契，这种独特的默契能让他们在床上能更好的配合着和纲吉做爱。  
  
斯库瓦罗不一样，他不在山本武认知的默契范围内，哪怕在剑道上他们都有分歧，更别提性交这块双方都没有互相了解过的领域了。虽然算能无视瓦利亚有人和纲吉有不清不楚的关系，可这并不代表他乐意和瓦利亚的人一起同时分享纲吉。  
  
“不想要奖励吗？报告说得好才有奖励哦。”纲吉一脸暧昧地用另一只手点了点自己的嘴唇。山本武压下心中的排斥看了一眼斯库瓦罗，银色长发的男人已经完全把头扭了过去，现在他盯着的是墙壁上的挂画。  
  
他无声地叹了口气，神色复杂地继续说着报告。纲吉一边听一边把他的下体拨拉出来用掌心磨蹭，那疲软的柱体在他手中渐渐发热、涨大，引得他的眼神都变得深邃起来。山本抿了抿唇，看着纲吉愉悦地把玩抚慰着那个自己平日里隐藏在服饰下的器官，从高挺的茎身到饱满的囊袋，柔软的指腹在龟头处逗弄，手指圈住茎身，两颗囊袋被托在另一只手的掌心轻轻揉弄。纲吉修长的手指认真地引导那根阴茎变成他更加熟悉的状态。  
  
山本被他挑逗得闷哼一声，连报告都卡到停了下来。他深吸一口气，抓着纲吉的手让他停下，在对方看似无辜的笑容中直接翻过办公桌，伸手一拉。果不其然，办公桌右手边的第一个抽屉里放着套子和润滑剂。  
  
山本急切地抓着纲吉，一边叫唤着他的名字，一边在他的后颈上吮吸出一个个小红印。纲吉换了个姿势，半趴在办公桌上躲避他的亲吻。  
  
“纲？”山本的动作缓了下来，翘起的阴茎隔着纲吉的西裤在他后臀上示意性地蹭了蹭。  
  
“阿武，报告可不能停啊。”纲吉伸手从套套盒里夹出一片在山本眼前晃了晃，在他想要拿过时又放了回去。  
  
穿着整齐的棕发青年又重复了一边之前说的话：“报告说得好才有奖励的哦。”  
  
山本无奈地抓了抓自己的头发，纲吉这种恶作剧般的行为也不是第一次了，如果不是这次轮到他，他还是会和往常一样哈哈大笑地旁观的。  
  
“好吧……我刚才说到哪里来着。我作为下层小人物打进对方家族以后，直接接任了之前空缺的分区副队长的位置，然后我发现这个家族……”  
  
山本并不是傻站在那里口述报告，虽然纲吉已经主动撩拨得他心痒难耐了，但是就这样把主动权交出去可不是他的一贯作风，好歹也要意思意思互相压制几轮。  
  
  
修长的定制西装库被扒下以后看到的是白色的纯棉四角内裤，笔直的双腿根本挂不住被褪下的裤子，它直接滑落堆积到纲吉的脚踝处。当然，内裤和西裤不一样，那片布料毕竟是带着弹性的，只是往下扯一点的话会卡在大腿上。山本为了让纲吉方便摆出被进入的姿势，只能亲自动手把它扒拉到了膝窝。  
  
绵软翘臀的触感再好不过了，细腻雪白的浑圆被手掌拍打过后会泛着粉色，像是果实成熟了一般，看起来更加诱人可口。当然因为办公室内还杵着另外一个人的缘故，山本没有那么做，仅仅上手揉捏了几下。  
  
润滑剂被挤到了手掌中，山本用指尖捻了捻，温度正常，比体温偏低一些而已。他把润滑剂涂满自己的手指，将两瓣肉臀掰开，露出紧闭的穴口。在润滑剂的帮助下，一根手指的轻松探入藏于褶皱之后的甬道。  
  
说实话，纲吉的做法对于山本来说的确是有些刁难的意味，一边在脑内构思如何报告才能表述清晰，一边还要为身下的人扩张甚至等一下还要进入抽插。这种一心两用的事一向不是山本擅长的范围。  
  
扩张到第三根手指的时候，纲吉垂下眼帘低吟一声，撑着下巴的手有些无力，索性改成手肘撑在桌上。被撕开了顶上口子的盒子被他的动作撞翻倒下，里面铝箔包装的片状物撒了出来，山本见状本能地瞥了一眼，桌上套子数量立刻反应在脑海里。  
  
7个，而他上次用这盒套子之前是16个，一盒未拆封的套子是18个。  
  
看来纲的精力真的很充沛啊，山本忍不住这样想着。一心三用的后果就是他的口述报告直接出了错漏，原本是打算说斯库瓦罗潜入对方家族BOSS的书房找到了那个BOSS贩毒的证据，却不小心说成了自己，甚至还把对方BOSS的名字说成了三把手的名字。  
  
斯库瓦罗在那头其实也是有认真听的，抓到这个错处直接拧着眉头扭过来大吼：“喂——你这小子说什么胡话呢！明明我去的是那个渣滓首领的书房，你那个时候是在探索地下室！”  
  
纲吉似乎有些讶异地看了他一眼，明明不过是普通地一望，映在斯库瓦罗眼里却勾人魅惑得不行。他被纲吉的样子激得站起身，也不再管他们的姿势和神情看起来有多色情了，自顾自地在空气中挥舞自己明晃晃的剑刃，同时也不再压抑越发变大的嗓门。  
  
“小鬼你那是什么眼神！我说的可是实话！山本武你小子也是，脑子给我清醒一点，不然我就把匣兵器放出来让你冷静冷静！”  
  
雨属性的特性是镇静，如果真的放了匣兵器出来，大概不止是山本镇静，被撩拨到欲火旺盛的纲吉也会被牵扯到一块儿冷静了。  
  
纲吉可不愿这种事情发生，他勾了勾手指示意让斯库瓦罗过来，眸中波光潋滟。  
  
“阿武的脑子大概有点迷糊了，连说报告都能出错，斯库瓦罗你还是过来帮忙补充纠正一下吧。”  
  
山本闻言皱了皱眉，却没法反驳，毕竟纲吉说的是大实话，自己之前那么明显的失误就是一心多用导致的。  
  
斯库瓦罗拧着眉侧转身体想要离开这里：“小鬼！我可没兴趣陪你玩什么游戏，你们两个赶紧解决完，我先出去了。”  
  
“等下。”纲吉叫住了他，虽然脸颊布上红晕，但是眼中还存着七八分清明。  
  
他再清楚不过自己接下来想做什么了。  
  
“我叫你过来，Superbia——”他拖长着声音念斯库瓦罗的名字，像是细软地毛刷扫过银发男人的心。“没有做书面报告是你们两个人的问题，谁都不许跑。过来和阿武一起把报告解决掉再走。”  
  
斯库瓦罗咬咬牙，走过来的同时火大地拆掉了自己的剑放到之前的座位上，那柄锐利的东西始终是带着血腥的危险气息的，而他，从来都不会觉得那种气息适合纲吉。  
  
“小鬼，等会儿你哭着求饶也没用。”他和山本对视一眼，对方的瞳孔深处翻滚着抗拒，但是最终还是顺从纲吉的决定。斯库瓦罗嘲讽地冲他一笑，愚蠢——他在纲吉没有注意到的时候无声开口。  
  
过于纵容所爱之人而不知道开口拒绝的愚蠢家伙。  
  
山本捏着纲吉腰肢的手收紧了一瞬却又马上放松，他从来都不愿意让纲吉担心，因为他希望那双浸着蜜糖的棕眸能一直用信任、依赖的目光注视自己，所以他不会拒绝也无法拒绝纲吉的任何要求，哪怕嫉妒会如结伴的蚁群会不停地啃食他的脏腑。  
  
  
眼前的场景如果被外人看到肯定想要掩面摇头不敢再看。  
  
纲吉手肘撑着身体趴在办公桌上，上半身的西装领带整整齐齐，下身却被扒了个干净只剩下一条内裤卡在膝盖处。身后是只掏出了根阴茎的山本，眼前是衣着整齐但是下体早就把裤裆撑起了个鼓包的斯库瓦罗。  
  
两个人一起说报告的效率要比一个人要快得多，互相补充的情况下倒也没有人再出错。只是相对之前而言，大家要更加心不在焉一些。  
  
斯库瓦罗是标准的意大利男人，身材高大，阴茎勃起后的尺寸也非常可观，纲吉双手圈着那根火热坚硬的柱体，嘴上则含着其中一半的囊袋仔细品尝。  
  
山本很快处理掉了心中那些杂乱的心思，他熟练地给阴茎套上套子，扩张充足的情况下，滚烫的龟头非常顺利地戳进狭小的后穴。软肉层层附上，紧紧地包裹着他的下体，那张贪吃的小嘴吮吸着山本的阴茎，久违地快感让他忍不住往纲吉的敏感点撞去。  
  
突然变得更加紧致的甬道让他的进入有了一定的难度，但是那都不是问题。后穴的肠壁再怎么收缩绞紧都无法阻止山本炙热的利刃，对方一切身体上本能的反应只会让他获得更多的快感。  
  
温暖且舒适，这是山本的第一个想法，紧致的肠道带来的是欲望得到暂时缓解的舒爽。  
  
不管进入了多少次，不管用的是什么体位，和纲吉做爱对山本来说都是一种很新鲜的事。对方每一种自然而然产生的反应，每一个陷入情欲时的愉悦表情，甚至连每一次发出不同的呻吟喘息都会让他深感着迷。  
  
山本一边扶着纲吉的腰，一边撸动他的阴茎，那被自己不停抽插撞击的身体上，蝴蝶骨随着身体的摇摆而颤动，唯一可惜的是本应高亢诱人的呻吟被另一根阴茎堵在喉咙里，只余下含糊不清的吞咽声混杂在两个人交接轮换的汇报声中。  
  
  
斯库瓦罗的阴茎比起山本武要更加长一些，纲吉得尽可能地调整头部的角度，达到最合适的姿势才能把它吞到根部。  
  
也因此，他这边的感受比山本来说就要复杂地多了。  
  
这是第一次尝试纲吉给他口交，那褪去了婴儿肥变得棱角分明的五官现在正因为吞吃自己的阴茎而导致双颊鼓起，过长的顶端抵住对方的喉咙，由此产生的反射性地干呕会让阴茎被夹紧。斯库瓦罗伸手揉了揉纲吉蹙起的眉心，带着皮质手套的手指接触不到皮肤的温度，但是有什么办法，他就是看不惯这个小鬼难受的表情，下体被吞咽舔舐的快感也抵不过纲吉不适神情带来的烦躁。  
  
好在纲吉这边物品齐全，连口交套都有，否则就算他自己乐意斯库瓦罗都不想继续。要知道男人那根玩意儿就算洗干净都会有种腥臊的气息，更别提他过来之前压根就没考虑会产生负距离接触这回事，如果把纲吉恶心到了，他大概会忍不住直接一个鲛冲击强迫对方物理性失忆。  
  
然后不出意外的话，接下来的场景大概会变成山本武看他不顺眼，进而演化成两大剑帝打斗拆了首领办公室，最后结局可能会是他们两个被惊醒后暂时反应不过来的纲吉狂揍一顿或者直接零地点突破被冰封强制冷静一下。  
  
啧，只要在这个小鬼旁边，就容易想这些有的没的不会发生的，让人超级不爽啊。斯库瓦罗有些不爽地抛开这些念头，揉捏眉心的手转为扶住他的后脑勺，试探性地抽插了一下，看到纲吉没有反对甚至还带着纵容意味的反应，便加快了速度和幅度。  
  
和插入后穴的感觉有一定的区别，没有肠道那么会收缩，也没有那种刺激到敏感点时收获尖叫的伴奏，但是看着纲吉努力放平舌头张大嘴巴、避免牙齿刮伤自己样子，这可比他单纯地被操到浑身发软只能扒在自己身上呜咽要有趣得多了。  
  
他努力无视对面存在感十足的山本，只专注于纲吉本身，对方似乎也一样。  
  
  
山本是第一个射出来的。因为他一直没停下撸动纲吉下体的动作，因此在纲吉绷紧着身子射出来的时候，那瞬间绞紧的肠道直接让他爽到头皮发麻头脑空白，过了几秒才反应过来自己射了。明明还没来得及多抽插几下呢，他喘着气想着。  
  
斯库瓦罗见状嗤笑一声，似乎在嘲笑山本不够持久。其实如果不是他自己有着坚韧的自制力，怕是在纲吉为他口交的头两分钟里直接因为对方淫乱的神情射出来了。  
  
真的比较持久性的话，算是半斤八两，当然这一点纲吉是不会告诉他们的。  
  
  
山本握着软下来的阴茎往外拔时纲吉就已经清醒了，这个回神速度比他们俩预想的要快得多。他清醒后回忆了一会儿，直接吐出斯库瓦罗的阴茎，扭过头问山本：“你刚刚讲到哪里来着。”  
  
斯库瓦罗见状，差点没一秒气到变成岚属性：“小鬼！你别太过分了！”山本那家伙射了，他可还没射呢。  
  
山本呆了一下，给套子打了个结扔到垃圾桶里，一脸无辜：“我也忘了，抱歉啊，纲。”  
  
男人射精后可能会把脑浆记忆之类的一起射出来这句话还真不是谣言，纲吉已经懒得吐槽他这一点了，毕竟他自己也是一样的性别。抬手拍掉了那只想要继续摸索自己腰腹的手掌，他转问火冒三丈的斯库瓦罗。  
  
“斯库瓦罗呢，还记得吗？”  
  
瓦利亚的暴躁杀手当然不乐意就这样结束，好在刚才他还是分了神有注意山本的话，倒也能顺利地答出来并接下去。  
  
纲吉不让摸山本也不恼，一脸笑嘻嘻地凑到他耳边吹气，半是抱怨半是调戏地说着：“我们就算说了报告，纲你其实听不进心里去吧，我可是有认真地让你爽到的，爽成那样难道你还有办法分神思考？”  
  
言下之意完全是让纲吉和他们做完再讨论任务和报告的事，对于山本来说，出了趟远门回来，一次可不够，当然要多多益善了。  
  
“你确定我真的做不到？”纲吉笑得一脸温柔，这幅表情才他谈判坑人的时候经常出现，倒是让山本不确定起来，处于“贤者时间”的他只好苦笑地看着斯库瓦罗一边报告一边继续享受纲吉的吞吐。  
  
  
口交套的包装纸还扔在桌上，山本扯纸巾的时候顺手拿起来看了一眼，是草莓味的。  
  
难怪纲吉能一副开心满足地样子为斯库瓦罗口交了。山本又瞄了瞄纲吉翘起来的屁股，肉瓣之间的褶皱已经被操开，红艳艳的小嘴在填满它的东西离开后依旧在张合收缩，之前因为抽插而溢出的润滑剂糊在股缝间、褶皱中央的白沫随着小口的细小动作还被吸了一部分回去，亮晶晶的，看起来色情到了极致。  
  
手指轻戳，直接陷进了肠道的包裹中，山本眯了眯眼，觉得自己似乎又起了反应。纲吉在他身下扭了扭屁股，像是不想让他继续，但是被堵住了嘴又没法发声。他捏了捏滑嫩的肉臀，开口：“纲还想听什么报告，我都能说给你听。”  
  
斯库瓦罗已经把他那边的报告说完了，山本这边的补充倒是可有可无，如果说纲吉下一秒就喊结束的话，他们两人都不会意外，但是也都不想就这么完事。  
  
斯库瓦罗眯着眼，冷哼一声，终于舍得在纲吉故意收紧口腔的动作中射了。阴茎软下来以后他干脆利落地从那湿热的口腔中拔出，心里莫名地觉得有点可惜，有了口交套的阻挡，没能看到小鬼被精液呛到或者被喷一脸浊液还真是让人觉得遗憾啊。大概只能下次单独尝试了，当然，在此之前，这次可不能随随便便结束啊。  
  
“小鬼，你不是听完了报告吗，现在说说总结后续吧”他发狠地咬着纲吉的唇瓣，含糊不清地说着。  
  
山本眼睛一亮，觉得这倒是个好主意，赞同地应和着，手指试探后穴的动作越发过分起来，他抱着纲吉一边舔舐他的耳垂一边念叨：“纲，说吧，现在到我们听了。”  
  
“唔……”纲吉侧过脸，觉得自己的嘴唇脖子都要被斯库瓦罗咬穿几个洞一样，“斯库……轻点……”  
  
虽然斯库瓦罗闻言稍稍放轻了动作，但是尖牙和双唇还是在他脖颈和锁骨留下一串串印记。  
  
山本不甘示弱，纲吉明显地感受到身后的手指又加了一根进去，熟练地找到他的敏感点开始刺激。  
  
“哈啊……武……别……”那两根灵活的手指不光是戳弄，带着硬茧的指腹还不停地在那块敏感的区域来回碾压抠挖，刺激得纲吉软下没多久的阴茎又站了起来。  
  
  
玩过头了，纲吉有些郁闷，难得对两人来次恶作剧，似乎有些弄巧成拙，不过还好，还是有回转的余地的，只要用上一些小技巧，他还是能做到不被操晕过去的。  
  
“先总结这次任务的……呼嗯……小问题。”纲吉被山本从办公桌上拉起来靠在胸膛上，后颈上落下了带着呼吸的亲吻。前方的斯库瓦罗哪怕只有单手都能很灵活地解开他的领带和衣服扣子，不过短短十几秒就能让他的上身变得和下身一样凌乱起来。  
  
在陷入情欲的时候思考，对纲吉来说的确有点难度，但并非无法战胜。  
  
“阿武处理的方式不够圆滑，发现他们的交易场面直接全部解决掉是不够的。”他又仰头喘了一会儿，话语间的停顿是因为前后夹击的刺激让他腿软到没法好好站着，只能倚着山本。  
  
“嗯？那要怎么做才是完美的方式，纲，教教我吧。”山本完全把自己黏在了纲吉身上，滚烫的阴茎戳在纲吉的大腿上，在双腿间空隙边徘徊。  
  
斯库瓦罗则是一脸认真地逗弄平坦胸膛上的两粒乳珠，那长长的发丝扫过纲吉的胸腹，让他感觉痒得难受。红色的肉粒在那不停挑逗的动作中胀大，上面被涂上了一层唾液，看起来湿漉漉的，惹人怜爱。  
  
  
山本太懂纲吉的身体了，光是手指都能让他获得剧烈的快感，这让纲吉的总结变得断断续续起来，时不时就窜出几下变调的呻吟，刺激过头了还会发出几声啜泣。  
  
本来构思好的处理方式在这种挑逗下，被喘息分割得支离破碎，更糟糕的是，他的下体硬得发疼却被另外两个人无视。纲吉抓了抓斯库瓦罗的衣服，皮质的制服摸上去触感比他熟悉的西装要更特别一些。  
  
“呜……摸摸我，斯库瓦罗……”纲吉不得已之下打断了自己的汇总，现在的他迫切地想要让身前的人给自己抚慰。  
  
“我在摸啊。”斯库瓦罗故意扯了扯他的乳头，满意地听到一声抽泣，两颗乳粒在他的连番动作下都有些发肿，看起来大了好几圈。  
  
“都快涨到能出奶了，再摸下去我都怕它出血了。”  
  
这个恶劣的家伙！纲吉有些不满，转而求助山本，没想到山本冲他歉意一笑：“纲，总结没说好的话，是得不到奖励的哦。”手下的动作却是丝毫不停，恨不得直接通过刺激后面让纲吉达到高潮。  
  
纲吉扁了扁嘴，这话分明就是报复之前自己对他的恶作剧。尽管两人的动作越发过分，但是都还在预计范围内，就是不上不下地让他难受极了，恨不得下一秒就踹开他们自己来。  
  
  
斯库瓦罗听着听着，逐渐变得眼神怪异起来，不停地扫着山本，让对方有些摸不着头脑。在纲吉因被刺激过头而呜咽停顿的中途，他压低了嗓音文：“你们那么会玩的吗？都成这样了还能认真思考工作？不是第一次了吧。”  
  
山本认真地顺着他的话思考了一下，反驳：“反正我是第一次发现纲在这方面那么厉害。”当然，其他人是不是经常这样，山本表示他不知道，不过真的认真猜的话也能猜个八九不离十。  
  
斯库瓦罗撇了撇嘴。  
  
山本见状，有了新的想法：“我决定了，要好好表扬一下纲的表现。”他舔了舔纲吉发尾的汗珠，问道：“纲，做好准备了吗？”

准备？什么准备？超直感突然发出了令人不安的警示，纲吉困惑地想要扭头看清山本的表情，下一秒就发觉身体被灼人的硬物捅个正着。  
  
“呃啊……”纲吉瞳孔放大，艰难地喘气，“武……呃……别……呜……”太突然了，连手指都没拔出来就这样捅了进来，他甚至都没注意到山本什么时候又戴上了有润滑的套子。  
  
“呼吸，纲。”山本的喘息变得粗重，低哑的声音在他耳边响起，“吸气，呼气，没错，就是这样，调整好呼吸。”  
  
那根烫人的阴茎一路直闯进纲吉体内深处，闭合的褶皱被完全撑开，艰难地吞吃着一大两小的玩意儿。  
  
“手指……拔出来……呜唔……”哪怕只是慢慢试探性的抽插都要让纲吉充满了要被撑坏的恐慌。  
  
斯库瓦罗皱了皱眉：“小子，注意点，别伤到他了。”  
  
山本试着抽插了几下，发现纲吉真的是脸都皱成一团了，只好顺着他的意思拔出手指。拔出后，指间夹着带着粘性的晶亮液体让山本忍不住反复在那褶皱上按压试探，一副留恋不舍想要再进去的样子。  
  
“我还以为斯库瓦罗你也会想试试一起呢，看来纲还做不到这一点。”山本的语气即是遗憾又是惋惜。“明明再挤挤可能就可以了。”当然，实际上山本也就是口头说说而已，斯库瓦罗真想一起的话，他大概会假装自己没说过这话直接拒绝。

  
“这种事……怎么可能做得到啊！”纲吉缓过来以后恼得很，就算是容纳他们一个人的插入都让他适应好久，毕竟好几个意大利男人都是在平均值以上的，哪怕是同为日本人的几个都小不到拿去，双龙这事他想都不敢想。彭格列十世因为床事过于开放所以一不小心被做进医疗部这事，说出去要笑死人的。  
  
山本哈哈大笑起来：“毕竟纲是奇迹嘛，在我眼中无所不能哦。”  
  
斯库瓦罗不屑地反驳他：“不过是个小鬼罢了。”  
  
纲吉觉得他们俩简直是莫名其妙。  
  
山本对于斯库瓦罗的话不置可否，示意了纲吉一声就开始在他的体内抽送起来，大开大合地动作把臀肉击打得一颤一颤的。  
  
一时之间，办公室里只有肉体的撞击的啪啪声围绕着纲吉难耐地呻吟。  
  
  
那根阴茎在他的身体里横冲直撞，破开肠道的阻挡抵达到深处，接着又抽出到只余头部在里面，在肠肉的夹击下又撞了进去。被撑开的艳红色的肉穴随着拔出的动作几乎穴肉外翻，下一秒又因进入的刺激而收紧成褶皱。虽然不如手指灵活，但是那根粗大火热的柱体的确是纲吉更熟悉的东西。  
  
唯一不大好的是这个体位让他的身前没有支撑，只能隔着一张宽敞的办公桌虚虚抓住斯库瓦罗的衣襟。他腿脚发软却又不敢真的任由山本支撑自己的身体，偏偏在这种频率的操弄下，他昂首的性器吐出几滴前液，像是可怜巴巴等人抚慰的小家伙在哭泣一般，这引来了斯库瓦罗的凝视。  
  
斯库瓦罗看着他被顶弄得摇摇晃晃不住喘息的样子，舔了舔嘴唇。在纲吉渴求的目光下用自己带着手套的手去抚摸纲吉流着“泪水”的阴茎，手套和制服一样是皮质的，那为了防滑而设计的纹理不停地刺激最敏感的头部，惹得纲吉不住地抖着身子。  
  
“斯库瓦罗，你要不要一起？”山本问他，这话指的是让斯库瓦罗换个位置，现在隔着桌子到底还是不大方便，凑近了更容易用嘴或者手进行三人行。  
  
斯库瓦罗摇头拒绝：“等你完事了就轮到我了。”  
  
纲吉眨了眨雾蒙蒙的眼，这两个人真的是，一副完全不打算让自己休息的样子，只希望这次点的火灭掉以后他还能站得住、走得动，而不是趴在地上或者床上动弹不得。  
  
山本用舌尖润了润唇，暂缓了抽插的动作，他往旁边望了几眼，伸脚勾过座椅的腿。原本掐着纲吉腰部的手改为拉开他的大腿搂着，下接着直接把纲吉抱了起来。  
  
  
“哈啊……啊……”纲吉差点被他操晕过去，整个人就跟在砧板上垂死挣扎的鱼一样抖着身体。  
  
山本刚刚坐到了椅子上，如果仅仅只是这样倒没什么，问题是他是坐下的同时抓着纲吉的大腿让他呈M字型坐在自己身上的，这个姿势直接让纲吉的身体重心转移到到两人肉体的交合处。  
  
纲吉蜷缩着脚趾，泪水控制不住地滑落脸颊，这突然的动作让他受到了身体和内心上双重的强烈刺激。一方面是阴茎进得特别深，囊袋都能紧紧地贴着穴口，另一方面是由于视角原因，斯库瓦罗能清清楚楚地看到两人的交合处，这让纲吉内心升起久违的羞耻感。  
  
“嘶……放松，纲，你夹得我太紧了。”紧到都觉得痛了，山本捏了捏他的大腿，然而这次纲吉是真的一时半会儿做不到，那紧绷的肌肉证明他根本没有放松。  
  
纲吉忍不住闭了闭眼，现在的他就像是被钉在枝头上无力振翅的鸟儿，他想要挣扎、远离这根利刃一般的枝丫，却又被囚困住他的情绪拒绝，因为这是多年来沉淀下的情感携手本能为他挑选的栖息地之一，是他无法抗拒的枝头。  
  
“放松……你会喜欢我这样的。”  
  
山本的低喃在耳边游荡，纲吉恍惚间以为自己看到了星辰坠落的流光，回过神来才发现那银色的光芒是斯库瓦罗的长发。光亮的，宛如水流一般的长发，带着和发丝主人的脾性完全不同的柔顺。  
  
是的，纲吉的确是喜欢这样，被所在意的人用热情的拥抱包裹，被深深眷恋的人用炙热的情感淹没，在他们的帮助下被情欲的浪潮席卷到高空触摸令人战栗的快感。  
  
山本武是这样的，斯库瓦罗也是这样的，大家都是这样的。他们对于纲吉来说不是烟、不是酒、更不是毒品，却偏偏令他食髓知味、欲罢不能，他们成为了他生命中无法割舍的一部分。他所重视、所珍爱的大家赋予了在这个世界上最为特殊最为复杂的情感给他，对他来说那是比毒品还要容易让人上瘾的东西。  
  
“小鬼，哭什么，还没轮到我呢。”银发扫在自己的肌肤上，带来若有若无的痒。“我说了的，就算你哭着求饶都没用，省点体力别脱水了。”作为雨属性的人，斯库瓦罗表示他是真的对把人做脱水这事不感兴趣。  
  
纲吉对那话语里隐含的意思再清楚不过了，这代表接下来的场面会更加淫乱。  
  
比起还有些自制力的山本，斯库瓦罗在这方面可差得远了，正统黑手党出身他一直都是恣心纵欲的。理由也很充足，作为可能看不到下一个黎明的杀手，忠于最原始的本能和欲望才是他的风格。

“呜嗯……我没哭……生理性的泪水而已……呃……嗝……”  
  
这个体位不光能让山本进得更深，还会让他挺腰抽送的幅度变小，因此，为了增加进出的快感，搂着纲吉大腿的结实臂膀会协助主人的动作托着那颤抖的身体，一上一下。  
  
这场性爱的掌控者已经完全颠倒了。  
  
不过，纲吉还挺喜欢这样的。  
  
毕竟山本的力气很大，体力也很好，当然斯库瓦罗也不弱，如果和他们做爱过程中掌握了主动权的话会很容易消耗过多的体力，到最后就可能出现熬不住的情况。所以纲吉面临着两种选择，一种是自己尽量节省体力，一种是尽量消耗他们俩的体力，当然，最优选择是二者结合。  
  
  
傍晚的余晖穿过窗户洒进办公室内，给室内的水渍镀上一层折射的金光，那是在地毯上、桌椅上、散落一地的衣物上的体液。暧昧的性事情话给室内多添了不少淫荡气息，那停不下来的沙哑呻吟和肉体的撞击声让见惯意大利人开放的夕阳都羞于逗留，连忙将这幅场景留给习以为常的月光。  
  
——END——  
  
  
  



End file.
